in_birthfandomcom-20200215-history
Defense
Guard (ガード) Blocks an attack from the opponent by holding the stick to opposite way. Crouching, standing and aerial blocking are possible. Some attacks can only be blocked with one style on blocking, so you need to know when to change your blocking stance. Most of the moves in the game are not aerial blockable, so try to remember to those few moves that are actually aerial blockable. Blocking any damaging special move will make you take "chip damage" which is a small amount of damage per each blocked hit. However, even if your health is nearly gone, "chip damage" cannot K.O. your character. Shield (シールド) Hold the button while guarding for a more powerful form of blocking. Successful Shielding is shown with a blue effect. You gain a big GRD bonus from successfully Shielding a move and the opponent's GRD decreases. GRD bonus from successful Shielding is decreased when you're in Vorpal state. Recovery from a Shield Block is faster than from a normal guard. Recovery from the ground Shield is 3 frames faster than from normal guarding and the aerial Shield is 6 frames faster than aerial block. Aerially Shielding a move deals increased recovery time to the attacker and their move becomes totally uncancelable, leaving them wide open. During the time Shield is active, the user is unable to do Throw Escape. If you get throw in a situation like this, it'll automatically result GRD Break, so be careful. Guard Shield (ガードシールド) Guard Shield is an action where you input the Shield command while you're already blocking attacks from the opponent. This move uses 10 EXS and Shields the next move the opponent does after you input the command. Successful Guard Shield is shown with a green effect. It has the all the same effects as normal Shield, but Guard Shield will push the opponent further away than normal Shield. If you fail the Guard Shield, you'll pay for it with 1 GRD block. Guard Thrust (ガードスラスト) Guard Thrust is an invincible guard cancel move you can use while blocking an attack, which is a standard guard cancel mechanic. It is done by inputting the command . There are two ways to activate the move: * If you're in Vorpal state, you can consume the Vorpal state to use Guard Thrust. * If you're not in Vorpal state, you can still use it if you have more than 100 EXS. In exchange for a Guard Thrust, all of your EXS will be used and you'll end up in the GRD Break state. Throw Escape (投げ抜け) You can escape from a throw by pressing + during a 14 frames long chance before the move is executed. After you've escaped the throw your character takes distance to the opponent and the text "TECH HIT" is shown on the screen. You've also given 8 frames of advantage before the opponent can move, and a small GRD bonus from a successful escape. Throw Escape isn't possible during the recovery frames after an attack, meaning the opponent is free to throw you if you happen to miss a move with lots of recovery. Also, after you input the command of Throw Escape there's a small period when you can't Throw Escape. So, you need to be careful not to input the Throw Escape too early, or you'll lose your chance to escape. Throw Escape is also not possible while using the Shield. Recovery (受け身) Recovery/Tech/Ukemi. Hold down / / while in the opponent's combo. Text "RECOVER" is shown on the screen when it is used. Ground recovery *Two variations: neutral and backward roll. Aerial recovery *Three variations: neutral, forward and backward. *Aerial recovery has complete invincibility until you land back to the ground, but you're also unable to move at all until you land back to the ground. Blow-off Recovery *When the opponent blows you towards the wall aiming wallbounce, by holding the stick/pad to any direction and pressing button just before you're about to hit the wall, you can escape from the wallbounce. Slam Recovery *By pressing down the button just before your character is about to slam to a wall or ground, you can recover and escape from the opponent's combo. Category:Gameplay